


Vampire Killer Convention

by Bane_Huntress



Category: Blade (Movie Series), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Relationship, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not for Buffy Fans, Vampire Chronicles, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bane_Huntress/pseuds/Bane_Huntress
Summary: Lestat and Louis meet Blade... then they all meet Buffy and it doesn’t go as well (not for Buffy fans, sorry not sorry)Me playing around with how different vampire laws would work if they met, it's a bit silly :PVampire Chronicles based
Relationships: Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. VKC - Dark Night

**Author's Note:**

> Warning… Merric is in this story, but Louis is a Post-Merric-Louis… Hey who’s writing this thing?! So Louis is still his weak and feeble self *ha ha ha* and I get to play with him :P… apologies now for this story, but I would like feedback ^_~… oww ya, and Lestat and Louis smooch a little.
> 
> This was originally written for a VC mailing group back in the day, only posted on my own site till now.

# Vampire Killer Convention

17,Oct,02 – 19,Oct,02

By Bane Huntress

Louis put down the new book he had been reading with a thwump on the coffee table. He was really getting into it when David walked in with Merric hot on his heels, they were bickering about something very loudly, and though half the time he was willing to just sit by and watch them at it, that was only when he had at least caught the beginning of the tryst.

This fight was now reduced to nothing but “IS!”. “ISN’T!”. Only with more modern profanity and vulgarity.

He shook his head, they thought at times he and Lestat were young just, because they happened to look it, whomever thought mortal old age would bring immortal wisdom, was sadly mistaken. But on that thought, he didn’t feel he could bring Marius up on that one.

They finally shut up and both looked at him as his book landed on the table, their body language still snarling at one another.

“I haven’t fed…” he informed them, “I’m going out…” with that he stood and made for the door, leaving them to their, no doubt, petty argument about immortality again, hu! Like they knew anything! Even if they were both still in their originally mortal bodies neither would be in the grave yet… Oh, but maybe it was best if he left that one alone.

Before he got to the door he felt someone brush past him then Lestat, who had been ensconced in a chair watching him read, reached for the door handle. “I’m going too… We expect you two to have calmed down by the time we get back!”

Louis smiled softly to himself, as he followed his maker out of the apartment.

Lestat was waiting for him in the street, his hands on his slender hips as he looked up and down the street, the ensuing argument between David and Merric piercing the night air.

“So… Where are we going?” He asked with a razed brow.

“I’m going to feed.” He said lightly heading for the most populated aria of town this time of night, forcing Lestat to follow him soundlessly.

“You already fed!” Lestat accused, taking Louis hand and putting it through his own elbow.

Louis decided not to protest at this blatant attempt at subtle dominance, he rather thought he was in a mood for it and also to be good to his maker who seemed to be in a rare mood tonight, one of those quiet attentive ones where he would dote on him if Louis let him, and well, Lestat had been so good and let him do what ever he wanted without bitching about something or other inconsequential.

Louis decided to hummer him, if only to keep his own good mood afloat. “I have not!” he protested.

Lestat grinned at him, but for a change it wasn’t mocking or a leer, it was a grin filled with shared hummer. “You have, I watched you, some thin woman who could not have been very satisfying!” he tutted dramatically. “So I can guess you still need to feed, she couldn’t have filled you up at all and I would rather not have to clean up after your desperate hunger tomorrow!”

Louis winced, he should have known. Lestat no longer had to hunt every night and could go month without a kill, so now he watched Louis instead, almost like he was feeding his own hunger by watching Louis take his…

That was something else that had taken him off balance. When Lestat had finally come back to them he had tried to be as discreet as he could about his hunger, always slipping out when he awoke, or when the others were already out. David would cast him a disapproving frown whenever he saw him, but David had never known the nightly hunger or the way young veins would burn if the hunger became too strong.

He knew Lestat silently appreciated his discretion and for that Louis had found he no longer minded too much when he would catch a glimpse of his maker as he fled, or suddenly found Lestat waiting for him on a rout he knew he would take, then drag him off to someplace to look at something… He infact liked it.

“I’m all right Lestat, I know my own limits.”

He felt strong marble fingers gently squeeze his own, “I wish I could be so sure…” nothing but a breath of a whisper but said with such feeling Louis gasped as he looked at his makers profile.

“You worry to much…” he said but there was no malice or reproach in it. “I’ve lived alone long enough to look after myself, There is nothing more dangerous than Us on these streets…”

Lestat was about to answer him, his eyes sparkling grey shimmering pools of mischief and mayhem. When they were both suddenly distracted by a tall dark figure that stepped from the shadows of a need by alleyway.

Whomever it was, was dressed head to foot in black, as he turned his head to look at them something silver glinted in his back as the street light glistened off his shades.

He looked rather dashing, Louis had to admit to himself and he moved with a grace born of a fighter as he razed his arm smoothly.

There was a blast and Louis heard Lestat hiss as he jerked back a step. Louis saw the gun then being aimed at his own chest, instantly Lestat was there, Infront of him, hissing now in anger as he fussed with something in his shirt.

“This was ARMARNI!” Lestat screeched, “And don’t you event think of doing that again, prick!”

Louis watched as Lestat then plucked something from the hole in the silk shit, he held a flat peace of metal up then threw it away with distaste as he turned on the stranger that just shot him.

“What the hell give you the right to go round shooting people!”

The other guys dark forehead creased as he looked at his gun as if it was broken.

Lestat began to advance on the guy but before Louis could say anything the man reached inside his leather coat and threw something over Lestat that splashed over him onto Louis.

Lestat hissed again as he quickly retreated wiping his face as he backed into Louis forcing him to take a step back, and again the protective gesture was appreciated… But then the smell hit him.

“Garlic?” he wheezed as he pushed Lestat away from him, the smell was horrendous and overpowering as it tried to claw its way up his nose.

“My gods!” Lestat screamed again. His sense of smell more acute. “Is this ‘Pick on the good looking one night?!’ Will you stop it!” he yelled at the stranger who just stood staring at them. “What is it next! Wooden staked through the heart? Holy water, Christ!” Lestat wrenched off his ruined shirt and flung it aside. “Who the hell do you think you are!”

The stranger just kind of took a pose, “Blade…” the name was rumbled out of the guys throat so gravely and sexy, Louis smiled.

“Blade who?” Louis asked ignoring Lestat who was glaring.

“Just Blade… I kill vampires like you two…” Blade rumbled again as he reached up behind his shoulder then pulled out a rather nasty looking sword.

“But you’re a vampire too!” Lestat snapped absentmindedly as he wiped at his jeans.

Blade snarled. But Louis could feel it now, a subtle crawling through his mind, less than any other vampire he had encountered before.

“You should get on well with Louis here, he liked killing vampires too, you have something in common! WHY not start a bloody convention or something!!”

“Lestat!” Louis felt his own anger at Lestat's rudeness, until his maker grinned up at him with a cheeky smile.

The sword in Blade’s hands lowered a little as he removed his shades to stare at him intently. “You’re no half bread…” he stated.

Lestat snorted. “He better not be! I made him with nothing but perfection.” The proud note in his voice was followed by an almost predatorily gleam as his grey eyes moved up and down Louis torso.

The sword came up again and before either of them could do anything, even Lestat. Blade was on them.

Louis found himself knocked to the side as Lestat took a sword swipe to the shoulder. The blade cuting deep as Lestat grunted in surprise.

Louis watched as Blade, without turning round, re-sheathed his sword with perfect grace.

“Are you all right?” Louis asked as blood cursed down Lestat’s arm, but as he watched that blood soaked back into Lestat's flesh, then the horrendous wound healed leaving flawless skin in it’s wake.

“Gods that stung!” Lestat said manhandling his arm like a child needing to look at a cut.

Louis could not remember if Lestat had ever taken an injury that had made him bleed, especially after the bad business with the Queen… it was almost shocking to see the one he had thought invulnerable suddenly take such an injury.

“You’re not dead?” Came a slightly shocked voice from behind them.

Lestat stiffened, taken off guard as he pulled Louis behind himself again. Louis didn’t protest, this was a new suit his maker had bought him and he wasn’t about to get holes all over it. He also didn’t have the strength to heal so swift and he hated taking more life than those he needed.

“This is a silver blade; I shot you with a silver bullet. I covered you with Holey garlic water… Why are you so stubborn in dieing?” the man asked, he looked a little unsure of himself and a lot pissed.

“Do I look like I’ve sprouted fur? Am I drooling? Do I have fluffy pointy ears?” Lestat seethed.

Louis was about to say something about the drooling but a quick look made him keep his peace.

“You are Vampires! What new virus is this?” Blade took a step forwards, menace oozing from every dark paw. “You will tell me!”

“Do I look like a Werewolf? And there is nothing you can do to me that will kill me!” suddenly Lestat changed from wary to confident in the blink of an eye. “Believe me, I’ve even tried killing myself most determinedly and as you can see I’m still here! And many have tried your trick before… they are all now dead… is that not so Louis?”

Louis sighed as he felt a small stab of pain. “He has a point, Blade… We are not as easy as you seem to think.” Then something accrued to him, after all he had read all Lestat’s trashy paperbacks. “I believe Armand half heartedly tried… He’s still alive.”

Lestat spun on him, “Not for long if he keeps pissing me off!”

“But Lestat!”

-~o~(v-v)~o~-

Blade watched the two vampires turned and started bickering with one another, it looked rather heated the way they were snarling at one another but even he had seen the way the taller blond one had subtly protected the shorter dark haired one.

But the shorter of the two stank of fresh blood, he had fed this night no doubt, but the blond was a mystery, his sent wasn’t so strong and almost stale. He had also deflected all his attacks and then not disintegrated when he had cut him, infact healed from it?

He had no doubt that Whistler had been nothing but thura with his arsenal.

He was at a complete loss as what to do now. He had killed all the vampire that had fled to this city with ease. These two were not his pray, but Vampires non the less so he had to kill them.

But the comment about the dark haired one being a Vampire Killer had sparked his interest, His slim frame didn’t look much in the way of strong and he didn’t look very threatening with his fine featured and pretty constitution. But Blade could feel his strength, even if it was dwarfed by the blonds.

Blade looked up from his mulling to suddenly see the blond one push the other againced a shops window and began kissing him most passionately.

“HEY!” Blade wasn’t really surprised that these two were obviously lovers, but it was another thing to start necking when he was trying to kill them, he had to admit it did nothing for his warrior’s ego.

The shorter one, Louis, pushed the other away then slapped him hard across the face as he turned smiling towards him.

Blade couldn’t stop the grin that forced his lips apart as the blond hopped about holding his check, like he had been mortality wounded.

“We mean you no harm Blade.” Louis said holding out his hand. “And if you could stop from trying to kill us, why don’t you come with us, I believe there is a decent movie on tonight?”

Blade found himself shaking Louis hand, “Umm…” He couldn’t remember the last time he had gone to the cinema. “I guess I could?” What the hell was he doing! He had a hard ass image to keep up and now he was going to the cinema with a couple of queer vampires that he couldn’t kill? If the world suddenly turned upside-down and he fell off he wouldn’t be very surprised, he was just grateful that his friend wouldn’t see him, or the vampires he HAD come here and killed.

“Louis!” the blond, Lestat, whinnied. “I wanted to go to a club!”

“We can do that after Lestat!”

Blade didn’t see the fist coming towards his face before Louis’s hand was around Lestat’s wrist mere inches from his chin.

He blinked at the clenched fist, Ok, so respect to both of them they were fast, faster than anything else he had encountered before.

“Lestat for crying out loud! Play nice for once in your life!” Louis snapped.

Lestat backed off grudgingly as Louis gestured for Blade to walk besides him.

Blade easily fell into step with the shorter guy, maybe he could talk this one into helping him hunt down the Vampires that were the bane of this earth? Something said he could trust this one.

-~o~(v-v)~o~-

Blade had never laughed so much as they walked down the street teaming with young drunken mortals.

Before going to the cinema they had stopped off at a clothes shop so that Lestat could get some new clothes, they had broken in easily and Louis had let Lestat pick out his own clothes then casually told him what he thought about his choice. They had been there for a good hour with Lestat fuming and throwing clothes on and off at Louis will, Blade had even joined in handing Lestat a hideous Hawaiian orange shirt.

But finally they left with Lestat in a casual black velvet pullover type thing and tight fitting black jeans. Blade had seen Louis pick both out as soon as they entered then keep them back until the last seconded of the others patience.

Then they had gone to watch an old movie but one that never seemed to loose it’s edgy, Monty Python’s Holy Grail, Blade had succumbed to the stupid hummer when his two associates had sat there in helpless giggles and he had joined in feeling quite at easy for the first time in years.

Now Blade joined Louis, as the vampire sat down on a wall of a razed flowerbed. Lestat was now pranced about with a gaggle of youths outside a nightclub where the loud music thumped onto the street.

“Don’t worry about him.” Louis suddenly said.

Blade had been watching Lestat with a weary eye, however much he had come to like these two he wouldn’t let them kill anyone.

When he looked at Louis, his dazzling green eyes were filled with a weary smile.

“He doesn’t have to feed much anymore.” Louis said without prompting. “Something happened to him and even when he does have to feed he only takes those that have killed or hurt others, I guess it’s some kind of justice.” He shrugged as his eyes looked over at Lestat, filled with pride and a little of something close to hurt.

“What about you?” Blade couldn’t help but rumble. Those eyes fixed on him for a moment, then looked away quickly, Long fingers clenched each other.

“I’m not strong enough yet to go a night without feeding.” The voice was very hushed and Blade could hear the regret in it as his own blood ran cold.

“I’ve tried but it’s no good, I embraced what I was a long time ago.” He sighed.

“Regret?” Blade muttered, he had never encountered that in an immortal before, it sounded like Louis didn’t like his lot in life. “You did not choose this life?” He had come across those before that had been dragged un-choosing into this Vampire existence, but never met one that had regretted it.

Louis shrugged again, “I said yes at the time all to willing…” he looked up again and fixed his eyes on Lestat laughing with some pretty snit of a mortal girl. “But Lestat had almost killed me and I was fevered and not altogether thinking straight.”

“He made you againsed your will?” Blade could hear the anger in his own voice and forced it down.

Louis smiled at him then, “He was still young himself at the time and confused as well as being rejected by someone he respected, but he did love me, only it took a long time to figure that out, for both of us.” He smiled and waved at Lestat who waved back before turning to his flock of admirers.

“But your still with him?”

Louis chuckled, “He did everything to keep me with him, but I left non the less… Much happened to both of us before we found each other again, he keeps pulling stupid stunts that leaves us apart, but I think those wild days might be over now…”

Something in Blades mind was trying to put this information into something that he recognised… “Why?” he asked instead.

“Because I told him I loved him.” Louis grinned. “and for a change I said it in the context that he wanted to hear.”

“But you still feed every night?” Blade mused, getting back to his original line of inquiry.

Louis looked away again. “Even thought Lestat has offered me his stronger blood so that I would not have to kill..”

”You can do that?!” Blade interrupted, he knew vampires could feed off one another, and bad guys were always after his blood for one reason or another, this was a new one.

“Yup,”

“So why don’t you? If it means feeding like he does.”

Another regretful smile. “Because to do so would mean I would be like him… I still have the choice to end my existence if I wanted.”

“Even if you have to kill ever night?” Blade couldn’t comprehend this thinking?

“Even if it means I have to kill every night.” Louis repeated. “You heard him earlier, He couldn’t even kill himself, the thought of going on into eternity sometimes seems a little to much…”

Blade saw the regret in his friends eyes and for a moment he had a stab of understanding.

“Louis?”

Blade looked up to see Lestat stood before the smaller vampire, his tone and posture nothing but silent compassion. The feeling he saw in the blonds eyes was something he never saw much in their kind.

“Louis, what’s wrong?… Is this guy bothering you?”

Hard grey eyes fixed on Blade and he grinned right back.

“It’s nothing Lestat, he’s just trying to understand us, I don’t think we are much like the kind of Vampires he’s used too.”

There was an understatement.

Blade was just about to say something when he felt another Vampire. Then screaming as someone ran down the street then passed them, a blond girl quickly on the vampire heals.

They all looked at each other then said in tandem.

“Nothing to do with me!”

-~o~(v-v)~o~-

Lestat kept one step ahead of Louis and his new friend as they followed the girl and the vampire.

She was fast for a mortal but he couldn’t read her mind, nor that of the strange vampires.

He knew Louis didn’t like young vampires being in the same town as himself anymore, something he had no doubt picked up off Armand.

The young vampire bounded over the fence to the Park and Lestat could feel more weak vampires waiting for him.

The girl was running into an ambush, one that he wanted to see, then pick of the weaklings himself when they had dealt with the girl.

They all came to a stop just on the edge of a flat grass clearing; the young vampire stopped and turned grinning at his follower.

Then about six other vampires sprang out on her.

Lestat grinned as he pulled Louis back, he could feel her strength, after all she had kept pace with a vampire, she looked like she knew what she was doing.

Before the others could get to her, she wrenched a wooden stake from her coat and stabbed it into the chest of the one she had been chasing and with the blink of an eye he screamed then disintegrated as she spun on the others.

“Now that’s what YOU were supposed to do.” Blade commented mildly as he also watched on with mild interest.

“Sorry to disappoint you.” Lestat shot back as the girl took another vampire out with her bit of wood.

She was good he had to admit, she was fast and sure of her targets. Before to long she had dispatched them all, then stood there brushing vampire dust from her coat and not looking all to pleased.

Louis finally wrenched his arm free and walked up to her, Lestat was interested to see what she would do when faced with a Vampire that wouldn’t go down so easy. Blade was about to follow but he laid a hand on his arm and put a finger againced his lips. One dark brow razed then a pure white grin appeared. Lestat knew this guy had a sense of hummer lurking in there somewhere, and he had learned from experience they weren’t as easy as he had first thought.

“Excuse me miss… Are you all right?” Louis enquired.

The girl spun, stake razed to take him in the chest when she made eye contact she stilled.

Louis looked shocked, then he smiled and moved the stake away from his chest.

“I think I can take that as a yes?”

“Who are you?” she asked, her voice wary. “You're a vampire right?”

Louis bowed slightly, “Regrettably, yes I am.”

“Then I guess that means I have to kill you then!” she snapped looking a little put out.

“You can try!” Lestat could stand in the shadows no longer, after all she had just threatened Louis life, and that just wasn’t on!

She watched him approach with narrowed eyes, “You're another one right? Got anymore friends loitering about out there?”

“Only one.” Lestat said as he came alongside Louis, then he felt Blade come up on his other side.

“Only three?” she asked, her voice oozing cocky youthful sarcasm. “Shouldn’t be a problem, shell we get started? Or are you planning on waiting till I die of old age?”

“We don’t wish to hurt you.” Louis said softly.

“Good cause I mean to hurt you!” she smiled sweetly brandishing her stake again.

“Ok… So before you kill us.” Lestat said off hand. “At least let us know who our killer is.”

“My names Buffy!” she said as if it was meant to strike fear into their souls.

Needless to say it didn’t.

“Buffy who?” Blade rumbled out, he also sounded just as bored by the little girl.

“I’m a Vampire slayer.” She sneered at them.

There was silence for a moment, the kind that should have tumbleweed and sand.

“FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!” Lestat burst out as he threw up his arms. “What the hell is this?! A bloody Vampire Killer Meet!” he stormed. “Come to Mardigra and see how many stupid vampires you can kill in the shortest given time?! Winner get’s to gloat about the place for the next millennia!? Who’s going to turn up next? Dr Van Helsing?”

“What the hells your problem?” Buffy asked as she crossed her arms over her chest differently.

Lestat snarled as he advanced on her, instantly she was moving and he found a crucified plastered to his nose.

Stupidly he looked at it then backed off with a hiss, he’d give her that, she was fast.

“Ha that got ya!” she did gloat then as she brandished her fancy wooden cross.

Lestat growled.

“Who the hell do you guys think you are anyway?” she asked looking each of them over. “Your not Dracula, I met him, and your not them damn Fan boy’s who claim to be Lestat.” She snorted.

There was another gripping moment of silence, then Blade began chuckling under his breath.

“I knew the names were familiar!” he chortled to himself as he turned and walked away a little, his amusement getting louder as he did so.

“Umm.” Louis said awkward.

“What?” she asked as she faced Louis with a scowl, “Don’t tell me you think YOU'RE Lestat?”

Blade’s laughter was now being snorted out.

Lestat hoped he’d chock.

“My names is Louis de Point du Lac,” he bowed to her.

She glared at him. “What? You don’t look a thing like Brad Pitt!”

“No!” Lestat fumed, “Louis here is much better looking than that talent-less ape!”

Blade was on his knees now laughing himself stupid with huge belly laughs.

“So who’s Lestat then? The guy all in black?” Buffy yawned.

“I hope not!” Lestat fumed, “I’m Lestat if you must know you snotty little child!” This was getting boring, he turned to kick Blade, hoping he’d shut up before he had to kill him and upset Louis.

“Well I’d love to stay and chit-chat, but I have to find my friends… so.” The girly said in a peeved tone.

Lestat was trying to get his foot back from Blades grip when he heard Louis cry out.

He turned to find the girl brandishing her stake. She looked confused at the blood that covered her hand and Louis chest.

His beloved lay on the grass his hands clutching at his chest as blood oozed through his pail fingers.

“but…?” Buffy whispered as she stared at him, Lestat figured she was as shocked as Blade had been that they hadn’t disintegrated into a pile of dust. “You’re a vampire!” she said, all her cockiness gone now.

Lestat almost felt sorry for her, but that suit wasn’t cheep and Louis had looked so good in it, now ruined beyond even dry cleaning!

-~o~(v-v)~o~-

Blade watched as Lestat began to fight this Buffy girl, she looked a little upset as she fought off Lestat’s moves.

He sidled over to Louis, he was bleeding profusely. As he looked down he could see the wound and unlike Lestat it wasn’t healing as fast.

Louis coughed and the blood squirted a bit, it was a most human reaction that he wasn’t used too. Even the blood smelt almost human.

“Are you all right?” he asked, feeling a little empathy to someone caught into immortality as he was.

Louis winked up at him, “I’ll be fine.” He whispered. “Lestat’s just pissed she didn’t recognise him and that she’s ruined this suit.” He coughed again, this time with no blood dribbling from his perfect lips.

He patted the vampire’s shoulder, “You just stay here, I’ll get Lestat off this Vampire Slayer… Nothing like someone else making the job easier.”

“Leave him to it, He’s just trying to do a power thing on her, he doesn’t mean to kill her…” Louis said as his eyes closed.

Blade headed his friends word, no point exerting himself if Louis was right.

He watched the two combatants, Buffy got a few good kicks in and managed a punch or two, but Lestat was giving as good as he got, infact he was prancing about with a smile on his face.

-~o~(v-v)~o~-

The fight raged on for a good hour, Blade was bored so he had started cleaning his gear, Louis was still not healed fully but he was sat up and picking at his ruined clothes.

“You look pail.” Blade commented blandly.

Louis shrugged, “Don’t mean to make you feel awkward or anything… but I’ll probably need to feed again before dawn.” He said as he gave him a regretful glance.

“Then why don’t you take Lestat’s blood?” he asked, rubbing at a stubborn spot of Vampire gore.

“I thought I told you why…” There was a cold tone now, and Blade could hear the hunger in it.

“Ya, but you love this guy right?” he queried, re-sheathing his silver dagger. “And like you said he doesn’t need to feed every night, and I can hear your regret at still taking human life… Would it be that bad to spend eternity with the one you love?” My gods, he was almost getting sappy and sentimental!

He looked up to see Louis watching Lestat. “I know it would kill him if I ever did decide to end this life…” he sighed in a whisper he had used befor when talking about his feelings towards the other vampire, Blade wondered if Lestat’s hearing was that acute?

“Sometimes I think he suspects that I don’t take his blood and become truly immortal, so that I might be able to hurt him even beyond the grave… I know he fears it.”

“Well you are close, but I’m sure with eternity to get over it, he would eventually. You shouldn’t be so concerned, or trapped by your own soul.” He said gravely.

Louis looked at him with sorrowful eyes, “I take it you have read our books?” he asked.

Blade nodded, he had thought them nothing more than the romanticised ramblings of some mortal woman, after all the Vampires in them had come from black magic and spirits and were impervious to everything that his kind of vampires quickly keeled over too.

“Then in Lestat’s text you have read his longing for me? His need to have me to tell him how stupid he is, to scold him because no one else will or can to any degree of where he listens… He cant and won’t ever hurt me physically like he can everyone else, but he can wound me with words like he can not do to anyone else… Those books only skim on what we feel, they were written to bite and cut…” he sighed and looked away. “I would like to think its fate that always brings us back together… But we both know we cannot survive apart.”

“You would kill yourself even thought you know it would hurt him?” Blade frowned; he thought he saw more life and soul in this vampire who could regret, than he had ever seen before. But then who was he fooling, he himself took drugs to keep his need at bay, this creature was just the same only he had no option but to do what he must to survive.

Maybe they were both just soulless beings trying to act like they had not sold it, to make what they did seem more honourable… was it truly all just a fake?

Louis stared wide-eyed at him, his lips slightly parted revealing his fangs; something he had kept concealed the whole evening. “My gods…” the pretty vampire whispered as his eyes once again revolved to look at Lestat, one red tinged tear fell from his green eyes. “You’re right…”

Blade found his fingers reaching out and taking the bloody tear onto his fingers, then as mindlessly, that finger made it’s way to his own lips.

Louis hand encircled his own. “Don’t do that…” he breathed.

Blade blinked then smiled. “I read that you fall asleep at dawn, I think this sparing match should come to an end, don’t you?”

Louis smiled and nodded as Blade helped him to his feet.

-~o~(v-v)~o~-

Louis heart was pounding furiously, so much so the hurting hunger he felt at such blood loss was hardly felt.

He loved Lestat, he knew whatever Lestat did he wouldn’t, couldn’t kill himself just to spite him, whatever happened he couldn’t take his life knowing that he would wound Lestat so cruelly.

Would it be so bad to accept Lestat’s gift yet again? Only this time maybe it would be given with more understanding. Maybe this time Lestat would take his time, would be more considerate and patient. Both of them were no longer young and they had both been hurt deep… Surely they could do this?

Blade moved from his side. “Hey, why don’t you two stop playing!” he yelled as Lestat received a good left hook, then grasped the girl’s throat in a strong grip and shook her enough for her to get the message and stop squirming

“Get the hell off me!” Buffy screeched loudly as she tried to pry his fingers open.

“Hey, Louis, why don’t you drink from this wench?” Lestat offered pushing her forwards a bit.

“And why don’t you leave her the hell alone!” Blade retorted.

“You tell him!” Buffy seethed.

“Lestat let her go.” Louis smiled, “She means no harm to us.”

“I’ll kick your ass next!” she sneered.

“I don’t think so.” Lestat grinned as he shook her again.

“Please Lestat let her go.” Louis almost begged.

Suddenly three youths came running out of the trees.

Blade moved instinctively and before anyone knew it a silver dagger protruded from the youngest girls chest.

Everyone in the clearing suddenly paused as the girl fell over.

“DAWN!” Buffy screamed as she struggled more forcefully.

“You fucking Bastard!” the boy cried as he turned on Blade. “Picking on a girl! Big brave man!”

“Zander don’t!” the other timid looking girl tried to hold him back.

“Oww Christ.” Lestat groaned with impatiens.

“Stop!” Louis cried, “You have to see to your friend!”

“She’s already dead.” Blade said unhelpfully.

Louis gritted his teeth, that wasn’t exactly helping.

He heard Lestat sigh then there was a sickening snap.

Louis turned to see Lestat stood, blinking in surprised as he now held a dead Buffy in his hand. Her head hung sickeningly to one side and her body hung limp beneath it.

“Oops?” Lestat offered. Then cort Louis disapproving look. “I thought she had a bit more in her.” He shrugged, “Guess they don’t make Vampire Slayers like they used too?”

Louis put his hands on his hips in exasperation.

“What?” his maker asked, “I was only going to throw her to one side but she squirmed at the last second… and… well her neck broke.” He blinked innocently.

The two youths who still breathed looked shocked and now very scared. Blade walked up to them.

They flinched as he leaned in then grinned at them.

“Boo!” He sneered.

It had the desired affect; the two youths gasped, turned green then legged it as fast as they could.

Lestat let the body drop to the ground. “At least we don’t have to clean up?” he offered, “Those two will be back no doubt.”

“That’s not the point Lestat!” Louis sighed, there was nothing he could say really and he was desperately hungry now, He looked after the two retreating teens and felt a longing to follow.

“Come, let’s get you fed, then home.” Lestat said from his side as an arm snaked around his waist.

“Why don’t you just take him home?” Blade said as he began walking away from them.

“What?” Lestat asked him.

Blade turned as he slipped his shades onto his nose. “I think he has decided to take you up on your offer Mr Vampire Lestat… I suggest you make him take it before he changes his mind.” Then he was gone as he ran smoothly into the shadows of the trees.

“Louis?” Lestat’s voice was hushed, and when he looked into his beautiful sparkling grey eyes he melted.

He would take Lestat’s offer, Blade had been right. He could not live without Lestat, as he knew Lestat just didn’t function well without him to keep him in check.

“Let’s go home Lestat… I’ll feed there.” He battered his lashes, something that almost got him everything he wanted. “If you’re willing?”

Lestat suddenly flashed him a grin. “Oh, yeah…”

~Fin~


	2. Oh Gods… Again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blade comes back to spend some time with his new friends. But get interrupted by members from the Lost Boy’s, then Spike and Angel show up for some revenge, Cos why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... So this is for Kris, SilverHawk & who ever wanted this sequel, the second part of VKC. Hope you like it as much as the first, ha ha ha…  
> Warning… Kazuya Minekura is the manga artist who created Saiyuki – Strong Bitching about modern art again - Time and relativity have been taken out of the equation – the Frog Brothers *winks* - Mile wide plot holes – Verbal abuse to just about everyone and anything – crap ending.  
> This was originally written for a VC mailing group back in the day, only posted on my own site till now.

**Oh Gods… Again?**

**Vampire Killer Convention Part 2**

By Bane Huntress  
28,10,02

Lestat yawned loudly as he wandered behind Louis.

His fledgling had woken him up early so that they could go to an art gallery and see some strange Japanese art by Kazuya Minekura, he had been here a week ago when David had kidnapped Louis and whisked him off to see some German art house film… He would have like to have gone too but he hadn’t been invited so he had taken the piss out of them for days after.

When he had finally confessed what he had done that night, after Merric had blabbed that he wasn’t with her, Louis interest had been hit with a sledgehammer. But at least it wasn’t that dreadful “Modern Art” that had seemed to infuse the last two centuries with it’s vulgar lines and stupid hidden meaning that meant nothing to the viewer and he guessed even less to the Artist themselves. Gods if most artists couldn’t bollox talk their way out of anything, then they just weren’t an artist.

But he liked this kind of comic book art, even if it could be a bit blasé about its figure anatomy. But at least it want that dreadful “American” style that had been around and hadn’t changed for the last fifty years.

“That was great!” Louis smiled as they finally walked out of the gallery, “I think we should go to Japan, I haven’t been there in ages…”

Lestat grinned, “Why not just go to the late night comic book shop and pick up some… umm Manga… Or there’s e-bay, tones of stuff there too…”

Louis stopped and stared at him, “You looked this stuff up?” he asked.

Lestat grinned as he took Louis arm and steared him towards the quieter part of town, he hadn’t just looked it up, he had things being shipped over right now.

They walked in companionable silence. Ever since they had met that Blade fella and Louis had finally taken his blood, his most beautiful one had not really stopped smiling, he seemed to find new joy in just about everything.

He remembered on waking the next morning to see Louis almost shinning with the stronger dark gift, and his unbelieving exclamation that he wasn’t hungry. Infact, Louis hadn’t fed since that night, and didn’t seem to mind at all that he no longer had to feed; he took it all in his stride.

David and Merric had both been shocked when they had seen him the next night, with his new powers he seemed most confident in himself and shinned with it.

They were about to turn a dark corner when they were both hit in the face with a mouthful of sickly smelling ash.

Lestat spluttered and whipped it from his eyes, gagging on the taste.

“It’s you!” he heard Louis exclaim almost happily.

“And it would appear to be you too.” Came a deep grumble that he recognised all to well.

“Hello Blade… I take it that was one of your latest victims?”

Blade chortled to himself. “You really should look where you're going.” He said with honest amusement. “Or move to somewhere that isn't so attractive to Vampires.” He paused as Lestat glared at him, “No offence.” He grinned showing his set of perfect white teeth.

Lestat glanced at Louis hoping his new suit, to replace the last one, wasn’t ruined now by vampire dandruff remains. But on inspection he saw that he was the one to get the brunt of the dust.

“So I take it they came back?” Louis was saying with a smile.

Blade looked at him and the nasty smile he had for Lestat was gone, it would seem his beautiful fledgling had worked his whiles on the stoic half-breed, just like he did everyone else. Poor Bastard.

“Just the one this time.” Blade said, “And I just got him… so what were you two doing tonight?”

Louis shrugged, “nothing we cant put off till tomorrow… Want to go to another Movie or something?”

“Louis!” Lestat couldn’t help but snarl, sometimes he wished Louis wasn’t so friendly. This Blade guy helped Louis finally make up his mind, sure, but that was not an excuse to now be familiar!

“Shush Lestat, we have all the time in the world to do whatever we want… now stop mopping and move!”

Lestat couldn’t help but gawp at the other vampire. That was another thing, Louis mouth had gained something it never had before… a voice, and a very adamant, opinion!

Before he would pull that ‘passive aggressive’ thing and silently let everyone around him know he was pissed off, or make them feel guilty so they would then follow him around like lost puppies, and the worst of all was making others fall in love with him so they would then do anything for him. Lestat had fallen hook line and sinker for this one, so had Armand, so it wasn’t all bad.

And ya he could push Louis enough to have a screaming fit… but this new thing was a new one on them all, he told David to leave him alone this evening and unlike before, he wasn’t very polite about it. Lestat even thought Louis didn’t know them kinds of swear words, especially not in old French!

To gain his equilibrium and to mark his territory, he pushed in between Blade and put his fledglings arm though his own. Ignoring both their looks.

He grinned instead. “So where are we going?”

Louis was about to answer when two adolescents jumped out at them looking like some drugged out hippy commandos and threw something over them all screaming “Die Vampire Scum!”

Lestat once again spluttered. He and Louis both stood there with water dripping from them and Louis was looking rather stunned with his perfect lips slightly open in shock.

He was aware of Blade hissing, but from the other side of the street. He looked over to see the half-breed smoking slightly.

“They can’t both be Master Vampires!” one of them said with a slight lisp.

“Stakes!” the other one growled out and suddenly they had bits of wood in their hands.

They both screamed and charged.

Louis grabbed the one with the lisp and he grabbed the other. Both fought viciously creaming like banshees.

“Shut up!”

Blade suddenly loomed up infront of them, wisp’s of smoke still rising from his hair.

Both the adolescents froze, their wide eyes revolved in their heads to look at the Dark figure now behind them. Both squeaked charmingly in unison.

“Who are you…” Blade grumbled low and menacing, showing them impressive teeth, now slightly longer than Lestat remembered.

The kids looked at each other then back at Blade.

“We are the Frog Brothers!” the darker haired one screeched with something trying to be threatening.

“Ya scum! We kill blood suckers like you!” the lispy one muttered.

Lestat groaned then, “Ok… so what is it about Vampire killers and this town?!” he tried to sound peeved.

Louis just looked at him with one perfect brow razed.

The effect would have been more stunning and felt if Louis didn’t look so much like a drowned rat, and the water dripping off the end of his nose wasn’t helping Lestat’s giggle fit that was now threatening with gut hurting vitality.

“Who cares!” Blade growled, the full force of his anger aimed at the grip on his sword. “I’m going to kill them, that hurt!”

“Ha! So you are a scum sucking vampire then!” the dark haired kid yelled and squirmed a bit.

Blade raised his sword ready to strike; Lestat pushed his kid forwards a bit and braced himself for getting covered in more gore.

“STOP!”

All of them turned to see a tall lanky looking guy walking up the street, from what Lestat could see he wasn’t that bad looking, when the guy got closer he couldn’t help but gasp.

“Hey! You look like Jim Morr…”

“Dont...!”

”The guy from the Doors!” Louis also gasped as the other guy stopped in his track's, looking a little peeved.

Ok, so that wasn’t going to break the ice so much as smash it to peaces. “The wrong thing to say?” he asked Louis as that song, ‘People are strange!’ was now running through his head like a giggle train.

“I guess he get’s it all the time.” Louis answered as he turned back, he must have been a bit squeamish about Blade taking out his vengeance on a couple of kids.

“Your not another Vampire Killer are you?” Lestat called as the guy finally came closer.

There was a charming smile now as the guy shook his head. “Not today, the names Michael… Sorry about these two, they get a bit carried away sometimes, this being New Orleans.” He shrugged then looked at the two kids. “My brother has found this all night comic book shop and you two run off?” he scolded.

“But!” the lisp boy said trying to shrug Louis off.

“But nothing!” Michael growled, “Now MOVE IT!”

Lestat let go of his captor a little perplexed as Louis did the same.

They watched them run up the street then disappear around the corner that Michael had come from.

“Sorry about that.” Michael smiled then walked after them.

All three vampires stood there in silence as they watched the young man also disappear.

Then Lestat felt someone coming up behind them. But before he could turn a tall man dressed head to fool in black studded leather walked past, his hair was cut in an eighties stile and bleached white with a spiky top.

As he walked past he turned to look at them, then he smiled at Lestat from a long almost pretty face.

Lestat probed the others mind but all he could pick up was a name… David.

They watched as he also disappeared around a corner.

“What was that all about?” Louis asked.

“Little bastards” Blade said under his breath as he sheathed his sword, “I ever see them again I’ll kill them.”

“But their human?” Louis sounded shocked and Lestat felt the smug smile spread across his face, so it would seem Blade wasn’t the Samaritan Louis thought he was.

Blade looked back at them as he retrieved his shades from somewhere in his coat and placed them on his nose. “So they just better not mess with me again. That was holey water they threw over us!”

“So?” Lestat asked as he heard Louis gasp.

“Are you all right?” Louis just had to ask and was the receiver of an almost nice grin.

“Ya I’m fine… Let’s go.”

-~o~(v-v)~o~-

“So this is your grave then?” Blade asked Louis.

“Yup…” Louis said with a sigh.

Lestat was bored, Blade had asked about the local attractions and the cemetery was defiantly one of those, It was the ancient city of the dead after all and it was about the one place that he was guaranteed not to have any Vampires, and even less chance of meeting more so called Vampire Killers, well only if those killers were extremely thick and morbid.

The large white tombs that stood like small houses were almost oppressive on there quiet streets, vines and dark grime covered almost all of them, only Louis looked a little more kept and white where all the tourists had managed to find his tomb had touched his name and had sick mortal dreams about meeting him…

“Maybe we should have someone come and etch your name into it again.” Lestat commented as he looked over Louis shoulder, “Looking a bit warn away there. And this tomb wasn’t cheep in the first place!”

“This is where you razed to darkness?” Blade asked with a razed eyebrow.

“Hardly!” Lestat snorted, “Do I look like a heathen! And besides it would have done nothing for his complexion!”

“Lestat’s right, it happened how I wrote it…” Lestat got a glare for that, so instead of backing off as he would have done, he grinned and then pulled Louis into his arms.

“I think I more than made up for it!” he said as he nuzzled the perfect column of white neck.

Louis muttered something incoherent as his hands tightened in Lestat’s still damp shirt.

Lestat was ready to forget about Blade and take Louis right here, he couldn’t help that slight exited kink of taking Louis blood outside his own mortal grave.

He licked a line up Louis neck to nip at his ear making his fledgling shiver, it was always nice to know he could do that to Louis, reduce him to mindless babble so easily, it was also an exhalent way to get him to shut up, and the sounds he came out with just made him harder to resist. Oh ya, he loved this!

“Shit!”

THUNK!

He heard Blade snarl then spun round to find a lanky vampire getting to his feet rubbing his ass.

“Everything to slippery here.” The new vampire muttered, seemingly oblivious to them. He stood straight, combed his fingers through his short light blond hair, straightened his black leather trench coat then turned and smiled at them.

Louis gasped in horror.

Lestat didn’t blame him, the guy was hideous, his face was all crinkly and he looked like something from a ‘Don’t mess with fast cars and trees’ seatbelt advertisement.

“So what happened to you?” Blade grumbled out. “The fairy Godmother hit you with the ugly stick by accident?”

The vampire looked a little shocked, then grinned. “Oh sorry ‘bout that!” He seemed to shake himself and his face became normal, he wasn’t that bad looking, Lestat thought, but nothing much to right home about.

“So, you queers never seen a real vampire before or somethin’?” he asked lightly in some strange London accent.

“I beg your pardon?” Louis asked a little pissed note in his voice.

“Well, ya were just nicking, and hell, looked like you were enjoying it too, shocked me so much I slipped and fell off the bloody roof!” the other said as he pulled a cigarette from a rumpled packet, placed it between his lips and sparked up. “You're not the first morbid queers I’ve come across lurking in a graveyard, ya know.”

Louis pulled out of Lestat’s hold and advanced on the other Vampire. “I wasn’t on about that!” Louis said softly, and Lestat shivered, he could hear that slight edge in his fledgling’s voice that was usually followed by something very accurately aimed at his head.

“No?” the vampire looked a little shocked. “What then?”

“I have no idea what YOU are, But we are the only Vampires here!” Oh ya, Louis hands were itching for something blunt and heavy to start hoying about.

But who would have though it! Louis getting offended by not being recognised as a Vampire? This was something unexpected.

He turned to Blade and smiled at him, “He means no offence to you obviously.”

“Obviously.” Blade grumbled back, “So this is another of your kind of Vampires?”

Lestat paused as he tried to read the others mind, it was as open as a book, a very badly spelt one with the pages all jumbled up. But this vampire could eat and it would seem drink normal human things, he also had vague memories about being awake during the day, something they couldn’t do, also tinges of mortal sex, yet again something that was useless to them. But this being seemed more like a Blade vampire, after all a vampire would have had to have sex with a mortal to get a brat like he was.

He shook his head, “Nope not one of us, he’s closer to yours I imagine…” He grinned, “Do you want to take him before Louis stones him to a pulp?”

Blade smiled back, “I don’t think I’ll spoil his fun…”

Lestat shrugged as he carried on rummaging though the others mind, after all he seemed blissfully unaware of the invasion.

He was just about to leave after finding out that this vampire had been tampered with by humans, something Louis was always harping on to him about, being careful and all that tosh, and they had done something to him that meant he couldn’t hurt humans, but left him free to kill vampires and shockingly enough, Demons?

But as he pulled back hearing Louis snarl as his French accent got stronger, he saw the face of the girl he had killed the night they had met Blade.

Oops.

It would seem this vampire also carried a flame for her and was a little pissed that she and her sister, the one Blade had stuck, had both been killed and was looking for vengeance.

“Umm Louis… Maybe you should just get right on there and kill him?” he said half-heartedly.

“Lestat…”

Oops again.

Should remember that Louis hated to be kind of told what to do. Oh well if Louis wouldn’t do it, he would. Just what he didn’t need was some weakling vampire trying to stick bits of wood in him… again.

He watched as the cocky English guy kept trying to goad Louis and boy was it working like a charm! He watched as Louis was about to strike, his long limbs braced to leap. The others wouldn’t see this subtle change and he grinned and put his back againced Louis tomb to watch the fun.

“Spike?!”

Oh great someone else to spoil the fun.

And what was it about long black trench coats anyway? Everyone but he and Louis was wearing one! What happened? Did these vampires wake up and think, ‘ya I really need a Long black trench coat, very gothic and menacing’?… In them hideous chain stores, did they have big signs with a big arrow, ‘Vampire coat bargain bin HERE’ or something? he would have to check it out, maybe he should get some for them all and it might stop all this misunderstanding, even print “I am a Vampire, stick your stakes here,” with a big bulls eye on the back, they might get left alone then!

The new vampire ambled up with his hands in his black trench coat, he had broad shouldered with a short mop of brown haired also spiky.

There was another thing! Did Vampires get a discount on modern hair gel or something?

As he got closer his eyes, though brown, almost had a regretful Louis-ish morbidity, ‘I have the weight of the world here,’ cast to them.

He glanced at them all and kind of smiled. “Hey.” He said almost self-consciously.

“Angel! this is my dig!” The one called Spike hollered now almost nose to nose with an angry Louis.

“Still no need to go beating up the locals, now back off.” Angel said.

Great,, were they dealing with nothing but sharp objects and hippy names here?

This night was just getting worse!

“But they’re Vampires too! Or has your Irish brain lost all sense?” Spike spat as he now spun on this Angel fella.

Bad move on his part, Lestat though as Louis pick up a cupid and hit Spike over the back of the head with it in one fluid motion the others were just to slow to see.

Lestat couldn’t stop the hysterics this time as Spike hit the ground face down and the cupid bounced off the back of his head landing at Angel’s feet.

He could hear Blade not much better than him, though he was trying to save face by having his back to them all.

Louis meanwhile was fuming, but in the sexiest way and Lestat could truly appreciate the affect, seen as he wasn’t the one with the bump on the back of his head and his face in the dirt, for a change.

Louis was stood to his full height, his feet close together and his shoulders turned at an angle so he could look down his nose with more affect as his chin stood defiantly up, his hands rested in loose fists at his sides. He was nothing but the embodiment of an eighteen-century gentleman in the midst of a duel. Or a Lord looking down at his stupid servants.

Either way he oozed dominant masculine sexuality, and a “don’t even THINK about it,” air of quiet menace that was doing funny things to Lestat’s vampire ego and sending pleasant shivers down his wicked spine.

“Whoa there big guy!” Angel said holding up his hands with another smile as he pulled a dazed Spike to his feet. “We just want to ask a few questions that’s all.”

Lestat watched as Louis composed himself into something more natural and approachable.

“What kind of questions?” Lestat stepped in then, no use in having to kill these amusing vampires if they didn’t have too, and they WOULD have to if they found out that they killed these guys main squeeze.

Who’d have thought this Buffy girl was such a Vampire whore?!

Slutty the Vampire Layer.

Lestat tried his best to quell the grin, but turned it to his advantage, he could do ‘I’m nice’ just as well as Louis, only better!

“There was a girl here a few weeks ago… Some vampires killed her..”

“We’re looking for the Bastards what did it!” Spike finished with a growl as he rubbed his head, he was also now stood behind Angel looking a little warily at Louis.

“Thanks Spike!” Angel rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder, these two had been friends at one point, and Lestat could read enough from both of them to know that these two shared some kind of blood covern together.

“So I take it your more Vampire killers then?” Lestat asked casting his own look at Blade who just grinned from the other side of Louis.

Angel smiled, “Something like that.” He shrugged, “Just wondered if you guys knew anything?”

Lestat shook his head, “Nope, not really seen anything.”

“Ah… Funny that,” Angel said softly, the smile still in place. “The two friends who were with them said that she was killed by a Blond.” He gave Lestat a pointed look.

“And that there was a thin gangly white guy and a black guy with him!” Spike snapped.

Angel’s smile was now nothing but forced, and with a swift motion he lifted his arm and hit Spike in the nose with his elbow, sending Spike reeling.

“I guess we are the ones your after then?” Blade said in his low menacing voice.

“Yes I guess you are.” Angel wasn’t sounding all too friendly anymore.

“Hey!” Lestat snapped himself. “It was an accident! She started it, Louis here was just trying to be friendly and she just shoved a stake into his chest!”

“So you killed her?” Angel asked and his Irish accent was coming through, though he did cast a frown at Louis.

Lestat shrugged, “I was just about to let her go when your friends ran up and she squirmed just at the wrong seconded…”

“She’s a Vampire Slayer she wouldn’t have died that easy frog!” Spike hissed.

Louis hissed right back and both Lestat and Blade took an arm each.

“Well this one was defective then.” Blade supplied. “We didn’t want her dead if she was to make our jobs easier.”

“Our Jobs?” Angel asked with barely contained menace.

“Killing the Vampires that infest our planet.” Blade said smoothly, “Lestat and…”

”LESTAT!” Spike laughed out, “Sick fan boys then!”

“We have been though this,” Blade sighed. “And these two are the real thing.”

Lestat couldn’t help but bow.

There was silence for a second.

“Who cares!” Spike seethed, “I just went through hell to get my Soul back and you buggers killed her!”

“Look, I’m sorry alright but shit happens!” Lestat said with a suffering sigh.

The Angle guy looked a bit lost for a moment.

“Like Lestat said,” Louis sounded calmer now as he addressed Angel. “We are sorry and we didn’t mean to harm her, but things just happen… We have lost ones dear to us as well so we know your pain…”

Lestat almost cringed, This was no time to be getting sappy.

“But if you know who we are then you will also know you are no match for us.”

That’s my Beautiful one, Lestat thought as he tried his damdist to look regretful.

“I could take you all ON!” Spike shrieked as he tried to lung at them only to have Angel floor him this time.

“Then what about Dawn? Why did you kill her?”

“The other girl…” Blade muttered, “She surprised me, again an accident, mortals are so fragile.”

Angel sighed. Then began walking away.

Spike was on his feet yet again unfortunately.

“HEY! We can’t just leave this!” he yelled after Angel’s retreating back. “Just because I was having it off with her instead of you doesn’t mean you can just LEAVE THIS!”

“Shut up Spike.” Was Angels only reply as he moved off down another street of the dead.

Spike turned to them. “I’ll get you!” he hissed.

“Not if I get you first.” Blade grinned and made to reach for his sword.

“Bastards!” the English vampire muttered as he made his way to follow Angle.

“Well that was eventful.” Blade moved to push the cupid that still lay on the floor with his boot.

“I should have done more than throw that thing at him.” Louis snarled.

Lestat laughed as he hugged his reluctant fledgling.

“I thought you handled yourself well.” Blade commented as he wrapped his coat a bit more about himself. “Well it’s time I was going… Thanks for the night it was a blast!” he smiled then began walking away. “I’ll leave you to your meal Lestat!” he called as he took a turn and disappeared behind ancient marble pillars and walls.

“Whaa?” Louis asked with a frown.

Lestat shrugged remembering his thought from earlier. “Oh I think he knows me better than I thought!”

Louis only grunted as Lestat cannoned into him sending them both flying until Lestat found him self happily on top of his fledgling.

“I guess I am hungry tonight after all!” he chortles as Louis cocked his head to one side.

“Then get something to eat!” Louis growled trying to act all defiant.

Lestat just grinned as he advanced.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this old story, and comments are always loved ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Well hope that was all right ^_~, and hope your not to disappointed Kris! But I couldn’t kill Blade off, he’s just to cool! Sorry also to any Buffy Fans, but I guess I think Buffy just had to be knocked off her high horse and all the rumours of Dawn becoming the next Slayer is just sickening!… And sorry about the crack about Brad Pitt, I couldn’t help it! Lestat’s just jalousie, honest :P…


End file.
